


Just Lunch

by Charlie9646



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Adopted Daughter, Aurors, Co-workers, Explicit Language, Family, First Date, Fluff, Good Severus Snape, M/M, No Death Eaters, No Voldemort, POTTERS LIVE, Total AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/pseuds/Charlie9646
Summary: It was just lunch if it didn't work out Severus would simply ask for another partner in the department and forget this ever happened. Regulus was an idiot.But what if it was the start of something far more wonderful, the beginning of forever?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108
Collections: Draco's Drabbles





	Just Lunch

”You are my today and all my tomorrows.” Leo Christopher

Severus sat down next to Regulus, who stared out the window. The younger Slytherin said, ”You know my brother likes you, right?”

”No, he doesn't.” Said Severus as he rolled his eyes. ”He thinks I am Snivellus, the stupid Slytherin, the evil one.”

”You know that's utter bullshit, right?” He took a sip of his drink and rolled his eyes. ”He loves you.”

Severus groaned, ”Remind me why I am friends with you?”

”Because our mum’s decided to assume just because we both liked potions and because I am bi and you are gay, that we were perfect for one another. But, seriously, give my brother a chance. I know he was a prick at Hogwarts—hell he was a prick to me, but he's grown up a lot since then.”

”Fine,” Severus muttered. ”But, this goes as bad? I am going to blame you.”

”And if it goes, right?” Regulus laughed. ”What do I get then?”

Severus shook his head, ”I don't know what I will do, but I also don't think it's going to go as you plan.”

***************************

Sirius sat back, facing away from Severus. His far too long black waves fell past his collar, his white shirt untucked, though he did not look unkempt—he looked handsome, as much as Severus would never admit such a thing to anyone.

Severus took his seat next to the elder Black brother; they both worked in the ministry. Sirius as an Auror who focused on fieldwork, while Severus himself mostly worked in the ministry itself. They were partners in a sense, though they rarely spent time together.

Sirius turned to him, ”How was drinks with my brother?”

”Good actually,” Said Severus, and then he blurted out, ”Though he thinks I should ask you on a date!”

Instead of pulling away from him, laughing, or making a snide comment, Sirius asked, ”What do you think about that?”

Severus twisted his fingers into his stupid hair, no matter how many times he washed it, or what he used to do so—it still was slightly greasy, and he hated it. He couldn't bear to look Sirius in the eyes as he spoke, his own fear and nervousness overwhelming him, like a cauldron bubbling.

”I think I would like for you to ask me on a date.”

”How does Saturday sound, Sev?” Sirius said with one of his trademark smiles that lit up the room, or at least Severus though it did. ”I can meet you at that restaurant you like? The one that serves the brownies I always see you bringing as your lunch.”

Severus said softly, ”Yes, that would be great. What time?”

”How about noon, unless you have something else that day?”

”Nope. That works. See. You. Then!” Severus didn't know if it was shock or if he was going to be sick. In for a penny in for a pound, he thought, in for a penny in for a pound. What was the worst that could happen? James Potter already showed his worn-out underwear to nearly all their year mates at Hogwarts after their OWLS Sirius really couldn't do much worse than that now, could he?

Maybe Reg was right; the other man had grown up and learned that the stupidity of his youth wasn't funny.Beyond not many could say they had gone on a date with Sirius Orion Black—Severus would be able to after Saturday.

***********************

The restaurant felt comfortable to Severus—he went there at least once a week. It was odd to him that Sirius had known he liked the place. He was honestly shocked by the fact the man paid him any attention at all. Severus wasn't ugly by any means, as much as he thought so at times. Puberty had been just as unkind to him as it had been kind to Sirius.

His limbs were long, his skin pale as milk as his mother called it. His nose was large and awkward. His eyes were not brown, but black. His hair was well his hair. He was ordinary in Cokeworth; people tended to have his colouring and that nose well it was very much from his father, whose family had been in the area since well Cokeworth had been a town.

He set aside his worries—if it didn't go well he would simply ask his boss for a new partner and never speak to Sirius Black ever again. It was not as if they ran in the same circles—their only connections were Regulus and Lily. The latter thought the man was a toerag, and his brother well considering the man had been the one to suggest this silly endeavour—Severus would have the upper hand on such a matter.

Sirius was sitting in a booth, and he smiled at him. Maybe, just maybe this wasn't all a joke. Severus sighed and got together what little courage he had and walked over to where the other man sat. ”Hi, Sirius.”

”I am happy you could make it Sev, do mind if I call you that?” Sirius played with the straw in his glass of ice water.

”Um... No, I don't mind.” Severus coughed and then laughed, trying to hide his own discomfort. He did care a little, that was Lily’s name for him. The one that she used during that time she thought she had a... Ow, he thought bloody hell he might really like me. Severus felt his own face heat up.

No sir he was not some stupid blushing twat. No matter how much he felt like he was making an utter fool of himself. The waitress hadn't even come by, and Severus felt like he wanted to hide under the table.

Breathe, he thought, no dark lord was trying to murder him—it was just a bloody date.

The waitress came by, Severus ordered the first thing that came to mind, and muttered the words like some fool he wished he wasn't.

”You know I will only bite you if you want me to, right?” Sirius laughed ” It's a date, Severus no one is going to put you to death.”

”This was a mistake.” Muttered Severus, feeling as if he might jump out of his own skin. ”Why did I bloody well let him talk me into this?”

Sirius raised an eyebrow, ”Severus Snape for once in your life accept the fact that someone likes you, finds you attractive and has been dying to ask you on a date for nearly a year. I know I was a git in school.

Sometimes I wish I could back in the past and smack myself for good measure, but the past is the past and what is done is done. James isn't going to pop out and prank you. Remus isn't going to take a photo of your misery, and if you want we can forget this ever happened, but I like you, strange stubborn git.

Now if you to continue, we can, and if goes well I might take out to dinner next. After that a few more dates I might take you home and shag you to the point you can't remember your own name,and maybe just maybe I might one day marry you, and we can have a house full of adopted kids.Because I think we both very much understand what it's not like to be wanted. But right now Severus Snape? It's just lunch, that's it.”

*****************************

Severus final was able to calm down and enjoy the date. Lunch became snogging; kissing became dinner dates, dinner dates became shagging, and well a few years later they end up with that house and adopted daughter named Sarah who was flipping through her daddies photo album.

She turned to Severus her sharp brown eyes stared at him, ”Daddy, why is Just Lunch or so I kept telling myself, written at the bottom of this photo?”

”Because sweetie daddy was nervous on his and papa’s first date.”

”Why were you nervous, daddy?” She asked. ”Papa’s a good man.”

Severus smiled and pulled his daughter into his lap, ”Because papa...”

Sirius cut in, ”Because Papa wasn't always nice to daddy. Sweetheart, because he was an icky boy growing up who was in a way being a prat to get daddy’s attention.”

Their daughter crossed her arm’s over her chest, ”Papa, you shouldn't have been mean to daddy!”

”Well I learned my lesson sweetie, now who wants lunch?”

”I do!” shouted Sarah. And all was forgotten—children were somewhat like that, thought Severus. And he was kind of happy about that. He brushed a long pale finger over the photo and smiled. Nope, it wasn't just lunch, and he would be forever grateful about that fact.

”Thank you for reminding me what butterflies feel like.”


End file.
